Letting off steam
by Hollow619
Summary: When your hot and is getting pissed and annoyed with your boyfriend, Lucy has the best way to solve it.


**First Fairy Tail Fic, hope it came out okay, enjoy ^^**

* * *

They'd been driving for several hours. The journey was wearying them both, and the frustrations were starting to show. Lucy was at the wheel, careful, but wishing the journey was over, and for a warm bath. Natsu was getting grumpier and the turns of the road went on and on, it didn't do him any better seeing he had motion sickness not to meantion she was driving very VERY slow and thus they started to bicker.

"I just don't see why you have to drive like such a grandma," he stated feeling a bit woozy but still clear headed.

"Listen Natsu, if you mean by 'driving like a grandma' you mean taking turns carefully and not killing us, I guess I'm guilty as charged," Lucy returned.

"It's not about not being careful, we're on a deserted road in the middle of nowhere, you can speed up a little bit." Natsu counter, honestly he hated her driving as much as Ezra crazy driving, at least she was faster then "Grandma Lucy" here.

Lucy eye started to twitch "God, you're such a pain in the ass sometimes. You don't want to drive, but you'll sure as hell whine and bitch about how I do it." Lucy said with a huff.

As the words left her mouth she felt a surge of lust. Fucking Natsu, every time he annoyed her she wanted him. It was strange how her body worked. She looked over at him, sulking. His muscles tightening and relaxing.

"I'm not whining, I'm just saying, I don't want to be in this damn car any longer than is strictly necessary," he said, trying to appear calm and reasonable although the cold and monton sickness was getting him a little (okay alot) pissed.

"Well I'm sorry not crashing interferes with your fucking time schedule!." Lucy said as she made a slight sharp turn

"Well so am I!," he said belligerent and crosses his arms.

"OK that's it." Lucy pulled over to the side of the road, under the shelter of some pine trees "I'm not doing this stupid fight anymore, we're going to fuck and then we're going to keep on driving," she said. "Are you serious?" Natsu said in shock. "As a heart attack. Get your cock out. now!" She yelled out with her anger still clear on her face. Disbelieving her Natsu searched her face, but it only showed impatience.

She unbuckled her seat belt and moved over on top of him. She kissed him, hard, venting her frustrations on his willing mouth. His hands traveled down her back, finding their way under her skirt. He ran his fingers along the edge of her underwear, grasped at her butt. The taste of her in his mouth, her hair getting caught on his nose, her smell. He wanted her.

She started to unbutton his shirt. Feeling the muscle underneath as she went, then pulling it free, revealing his perfectly sculpted shoulders. She lifted her shirt over her head, and unhooked her bra. The need to have every irritating inch of him inside her made her oblivious to the cramped space. She could feel his erection starting to build against her thigh. She ached with the need to be touched.

He continued exploring the edge of her underwear, fingers slipping on her wetness. She stood up briefly to allow her underwear to fall to the floor. He gently pinched her nipples taking in the view of her naked body. Her eyes were closed, focusing on the feeling of his hands. He reached up for her face and drew her to him, kissing her more tenderly. Tongue gently reaching inside her mouth.

She pulled back slightly. Looked at him, the muscles on his chest, his face alight with lust. Slowly she undid his belt. She dropped to her knees on the car floor, pulling off the last of his clothes and releasing his erection. She opened up his legs, kissing and gently biting along his inner thigh. She found her way to his balls, gently holding and sucking each one in her mouth. Licking around them, then running her tongue all the way to his tip. His breath caught in his throat as she took all of him into her mouth at once. She stopped at the hilt, using swallowing and sucking to give him more pleasure. "F..Fuck Luce..Ahhhh" Natsu moan out as he place his hand on top of her head.

She alternated this with teasing the head with her lips, tongue, roof of her mouth. Each time she felt him start to get more excited she pulled back, getting more turned on at his desperation. The unintentional bucking of his hips, the sighs and breaks in his breathing.

Her hand groped into her handbag, finding a condom in its wrapper. She opened it and gently slid it onto him. She arranged herself on top of him, sliding the tip of his penis across her clitoris. Letting him duck inside briefly, before rubbing herself with him again. Eventually she slid him inside her, slowly, feeling the ache between her legs recede. He let her take her time, feeling the warmth of her wrapped around him. Her breasts softly slapping his face. He took a nipple in his mouth and felt a shiver run through all through her body.

Gently he ran his hands over her back and legs, raising goosebumps. She responded with faster deeper thrusts. He heard her breathing synchronise with their movement, felt it against his neck as she breathed in his smell. His hands came to rest on her hips, softly guiding her motion, feeling her squeeze him every so often as she shuddered.

As they built up a rhythm, she pulled up off of him. She turned around to face the windscreen, before taking him inside her again. Her breathing quickened, she let soft groans. His fingers found her clitoris and her groans became deeper. He kissed the back of her neck.

"Fuck, that feels so good, Natsu" she whispered.

He couldn't take it anymore, he wrapped his free hand around her waist. He drove himself into her hard, eliciting a yelp with each thrust. He could feel her body tensing, but letting him do what he wanted. The feeling, the sound of her, it was too much for control. She felt a thrill go through her as he let out the small groan that signified his orgasm. She bucked against him as she felt heat of his cum against her pussy.

"You bastard," she breathed as she felt him relax back into his seat.

"It's all right, I'm not done with you yet Luce," he said, smiling softly behind her back.

He lifted her off him, switching their positions on the car seat in one quick motion. He crouched on the floor, looking up at her. Her flushed face, her nipples wrinkled to hard points. Her breasts moving up and down to the rhythm of her still rapid breathing. He opened up her legs, taking in the glisten that ran out to the top of her thighs. Gently he opened up her pussy, and lightly blew on her clitoris. A shiver of pleasure ran up her body, and she gasped as he tweaked a nipple with his free hand. He lapped at the wetness on her thighs with his tongue, tasting her on the soft skin. With one finger he teased her, putting the very tip of his finger inside her, then running up towards her clit, but delving back between her folds before reaching it.

Slowly he inched the finger inside her, enjoying her wriggle against the seat. After his cock, the finger felt so small, but when he curled it up and found her g-spot she felt the waves of pleasure start to build again. He pressed on it in an echo of his thrusting. Another two fingers slipped into her easily, giving her new sources of enjoyment. He lowered his lips to her clitoris, kissing it, before running his tongue across it. He paid attention to the changes in her breathing, repeating the movements that elicited the best response. He felt her muscles lift her off the seat, closer into him. She tightened around his fingers with increasing frequency. As he felt her near the edge he placed just the tip of one finger against her anus. He held her through the shudders, large at first, then weakening until they subsided completely. He waited a moment before moving back slightly to look at her. The red blotches on her chest and the smile on her face let him feel accomplished, she grabbed his face and pull her up to him and kissed him deeply tasting herself on his lips. They pulled back with grins on both their faces. "You know..i'm still pretty upset with you" Natsu spoke husky as he rub his now again hard cock against her thigh. Lucy licked her lips as she gripped his hair roughly. "Funny..i'm still kinda pissed at you still." She kissed him roughly and pulled him to the back seat of the car.

2 hours after, the rest of the drive passed without incident, and much quicker than it had seemed before. As she pulled into the driveway, Lucy was still fantasising of her bath. She lean towards her lover and kissed him on the lips softly before moving to his ear. "I like something warm while i take my bath.." Natsu heard this but then froze and groan feeling her grip his front of his pants and rubbing it slowly. "Think you can help with that ?"


End file.
